Phoenix Wright & Paul Atishon: The Nuclear Turnabout
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Wif Dolan Tramp ass president, Phenicks muts teem up wif Paul Atishon, in order 2 sav America. Wil tey suceed, or wil America fal under Dolan Tramp's iron fist? Rated T for Trump Is A Creepy Dude!
1. Nuclear Strike

**Chaptre 1: Nuclear Strike**

A/N: Hay guys, tis is a brand knew mult-chaptre fanfic, in witch Photix muts deel wif a very dangeros situation. The title mite giv it away, butt it shod be exitting anyway. Their shod b sum epic stuf within tis fanfic. Tis wil be atfer Spirit Off Justice, ass wel ass The Wacky Turnabout, evan thou I haven't finsihed tat 1 yet, butt ether weigh, let's get strated.

Phonix was in his ofice, ans was smoking drugs, sins tey where legal in California now, becos tey ned it 2 beet Dolan Tramp. Sodenly, Maya! Maya assed, "Nick, I thot u where a lawyer, u can't dew ilegal stuf." ans ten Phoenix throwed a newspaper at her.

 **THE SHITTY NEWS**

 **CALFORNA LEGALISES DRUGS! EXTREME MESURES AGANST DOLAN TRAMP!**

Maya went, "Oh, wel, tat's fin. It is legal now, sew u can do teh 420 thingy." ans Franziksa arived, "I herd teh Dolan Tramp situation rely mad u feel bad, Feenie, butt I codn't bayleaf it wood end up dong tis 2 u. At lest u aren't drinking bear." ans kised his check, sins she din't want 2 mouth kiss hem wen he's smoking, evan if it isn't tobacko.

Sodenly, an alram went of, "Danger! Danger!" ans ten Phenix was lick, "WTF!? Tat alram doesn't evan go of wen their's a fire!" ans grabed a telescope, ans he droped it wen he seed wat was hapening!...

...

A NUCLEAR WAS FLYING AT HIS OFFICE!

Phoenicks shooted, "GET OWT! NO TIM 2 EXPLAN!" ans ever1 runed 2 teh elevator. Tey al geted in, evan thou tey went over teh limit, butt it was emergency. Trucy throwed a pare off magic scisors up, in ordre 2 cut teh cord, witch mad teh elvator fal faster. Tey landed, ans runed owt off teh billding.

Tey where juts in tim, ass the nuclear hit teh orifice, ans blowed it up. Fenix cometed, "Tat was a clos 1, rite Mya?" butt nobody respinded... Phenix assed, "Maya?" ans ten screemed, "Wat hapened 2 Mya?" ans ten she sad, "Oh, we're knot runing further?" ans ten Phonix sad, "Wow, I thot u where stil traped in their!" ans she replayed, "I keeped runing, knot noticing we escaped."

Sew now tey neded 2 mack a plane, sew tey went 2 teh Write Anything Agents. Tey thot abot teh nuclear, "We ned 2 think off where a nuclear cod haf cum from. Oslo, who wood want 2 fire it at us?" Phenics begined. Fraznika aded, "Only a foal wood try ans atack us, sew we shod oslo consider their IQ." Iris ten cometed, "It rely wod b swel 2 find owt who it was. We ned 2 get tem 2 pay sum insurance atfer al." folowed wif Atehna, "Considering are options, it porbably wasn't any1 we defeeted b4."

Butt rite wen she sad tat, teh dore opened, ans entering was...

...

...

...

U/THEGREATFANBR! "WTF!?" screemed Athena, "But we alredy beeted u in cort!"

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan chrisened, "Butt u juts sent me blasting off. I nether went 2 prison, ans I wasn't arested becos President Dolan Tramp recruited me in2 his army, codenamed Team Great, sins we wil Make America Great Again."

 **OBJECTION!**

Atehna smarted, "U can't juts say it, ans mack it magicaly hapen!"

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan declared, "Tat is y we our working 2 mack it hapen. I wil let u of 4 now, juts sew we can mack ur arest evan moar humilating. I wood wish u a good day, but u are aganst President Donlad, sew u don't desreve a good day!" ans he waked owt the dore. Tey heered hem Koffing(GEDDIT!) owtsid, ass he breathed all teh fumes form teh legal drugs tat peeps where smoking.

Pheix commeted, "Was tat guy the 1 who tryed 2 arest Edgeworth?" ans Athena answeared, "Yes. He oslo tryed 2 get Judge declared guilty, ass well as us, knot 2 mentin teh crowd."

Iris cometed, "My reel wory is tat bit abot making teh arest moar humilating. Woodn't tat imply he alredy has teh arest warents?" ans Phenix cometed, "I woodn't b surprised if he had sum secret police thin, were tey can arest peeps 4 no resin."

Trucy geted idea, "Let's email Apolo. He saved us in Trunabot Religion, ans Turnabuot Spoopyness. HE cod defiantly protect us form..." but ten a rely evil vocs was herd, ans he eviled, "No emails 4 u. I enbargoed it." ans threw teh dore cam...

...

...

DOLAN TRAMP! He sodenly ponted at Trucy, "Get in2 my pants, rite now!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Phenicks angryed, "Tat's my daughetr! Oslo, she's 17, u creepy dude!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Dolan Tramp sodenly handcufed ever1, "Sins u refus 2 folow a simple comand form ur dictator, I shel sent al off u 2 prison. I oslo know tat their our a few lesbeans arond hear. I haf a special prison 4 tem." loling evily.

 **(At teh pirson)**

Photix, Franziska, ans Trucy where throwed in2 a cell named 'Dolan Tramp Oposers!'. Ten Maya, Ema, Iris, ans Athena where throwed in2 a cell named 'Lesbeans 2 Fix Hear!', witch mad tem throw up wen tey seed it.

Fenix cometed, "Tis cuntry has gong 2 sh-t rely fast, witch showd how bad it was, sins he cursed.

Tey locked arund, ans seed Hilary Clintow was their. Tey assed her wat hapened, ans she explaned, "I mad my personal email server, ans Dolan Tramp hates peeps protecting their privacy, sew he arested me 4 it." witch mad ever1 gasp, sins if privacy was knot alowed, wat cod Dolan Tramp dew necks? Sodenly, a voice sad, "Wel, if it isn't my old frend?", ans it was...

...

PAUL ATISHON! Frazniska sad, "Wat, butt I thot u geted paroll." ans he explaned, "Yes, butt Dolan Tramp used his secret police on me. Knot evan Brock Obama cod stop it now."

Trucy yeled, "I wish tat f-cking pedo wood leaf teh peeps alone!" witch shoked Phenicks, sins she doesn't curse. Paul ten explaned, "Do knot wory. I am alredy preparing 2 defeet hem. I haf a 4 part plan." sew ever1 gathered arond 2 heer teh plan.

"Part 1: We ESCAPE FROM PRIIIISSSSOOOONNNN! Lick how Delia Hawthrone did. We shod b able 2 trik a gard in2 cumming in, ten steel his keys. Atfer tat, we run." explaned Paul.

"Part 2: Calexit! The peeps of Calforna has alredy ben taking abot leveing America. Teh plane is 2 help sped it up. Wen Calforna leves America, Dolan Tramp can't arest us, ans Arnold Swartzneger wil pardon us, sins are arests where knot justified." witch mad ever1 clap, sins it was rely clever.

"Part 3: The Conter-Arest! Wen we leve America, we can use are status as seprate, sew we can arest Dolan Tramp on Calforna land. He has contempted a lot off crimes, atfer al. Sins he won't b in America, we can avod teh diplomatic imunity porblem."

"Part 4: GUILTY! We take Dolan Tramp 2 cort, ans mack hem guilty!" ans ever1 cheered, sins tey where now sure tey cod win aganst Dolan Tramp.

 **(15 minuts later)**

Phenix scremed, "Water! Moar water!" except knot screeming, sins he was pretending 2 b dehydarted. Sew a gard cumed in, evilly lmaoing, "Ha, tis is my water, knot urs!" butt ten Paul tickled hem, ans steeled teh keys.

Ever1 in teh cell runned away, ans Phenicks taked his own keys, ans opened teh lesbean cell, ans let ever1 owt. Tey runed down teh corridor, ans doged teh gards. Butt ten tey geted blocked, ans it was...

...

GASPEN PAIN! "WTF!? BUT UR IN KHUR'AIN!" yeled Phenix. Gaspen sad, "Knot anymore. Team Great gived me a grate oportunity. Dolan Tramp telled me tat he was planing 2 giv u teh death penalty, sew I cam rite over 2 help kill u, ans al ur frends." but ten he falled other, ans Winston was their, "Tat wil teech my f-ckboi brother 2 knot mess wif peeps he doesn't understand." ans he escorted teh god guys owt, by pertending 2 b Gaspen.

Tey geted owt, ans heded 2 Arnie's ofice, sew tey cod mack Calexit hapen. Paul cometed, "I get teh feeling tat Dolan Tramp has bringed evan moar evil dudes bak."

 **2 be cuntinued!**

A/N: Tat was rely fun 2 writ. Let's hop tat Arnie wil help tem get Calfornia owt of America, sew tey can escap Dolan Tramp. Teh necks chap wil focus on tat. Ten chapter 3 wil haf tem dew a trial. Everthin else is a secret, ROLF. BTW, I'm oslo gong 2 dew a fanfic abot Apolo in Kuhra'in, witch wil take place at teh same tim as Chapters 1&2 off tis.


	2. Calexit

**Chaptre 2: Calexit**

A/N: Hi agan, guys! Soz abot tis been late, butt I was busy planing abot how tis stroy was gong 2 go, sins I haf big plans 4 teh final chapter. Atfer tat, Sun and Moon cummed owt, sew tat was a reel distruction 4 me. Sins it's crashing a lot atm, I mite as wel get 2 work.

The god guys arived at Arnie's Office, ans knocked the dore. Arnie waked owt, "Ah, if it is knot Pheonix Write, ans sum frends. Cum rite in." ans sew tey did. Paul explaned, "Arnie, we wood lick 2 wrok on teh Calexit plane." ans Arnie replayed, "I can understand ur concern. I was delaying it 4 a will, butt I can alredy see those stanes on ur cloths. Those cod only b form been in pirson, ans I can juts sense it was Dolan Tramp who throwed u in. Sins tat is the case, I thin we shod speed up Calexit, ans get away form hem."

Arnie geted his compuiter, ans updated the Californa website, sew he cod announce Calexit was hapening. Necks, he phoned teh state Governmint, ans teled tem 2 set up voting stations.

Maya ten explaned, "Oslo, we intend 2 stop Dolan Tramp form finding owt abot us preparing Calexit. Tat way, he wil stil b wondering around wen Calforna becums it's own Contrary, ans ten we can arest him, sins he won't be president hear." ans Arnie noded, "Tat is a rely clever idea. He wil nether expect it."

Meenwill, teh propganda dudes were reding teh Californa website, ans sew tey begined 2 print propagadna abot Calexit. Nobody knowed wat 2 except wen teh propaganda arived, especialy knot teh god guys, ass tey fond owt wen tey seed 1 off teh posters!

It showed a crude pictrue off Apolo, ans it sad 'Calexit suports tis scam off an atorney! Stay in!' ans evan thou Apolo wasn't their, tey geted quit ofended at teh slender. Edgeworth was their, ans used Logic! He realised, "These se lot closer 2 each otter ten most signs. Oslo, teh sticky stuff is fresh. Tey muts be recent, ans put up in a trial!" sew ever1 folowed teh trial off signs. Ten tey seed who put tem up, it was...

...

CJ FORTUNE! "OH NO!" screemed ever1! Fortune turned arond, ans lolled, "Hahaha! Knot evan Canadian Judge can't stand up 2 Master Dolan Tramp! Teem Great was a great(GEDDIT!) oportunity. Now I haf teh ability 2 cal the shots. I arest al off u!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth declared, "Ass teh Chef Prosecutor, I declare u cannot proscute any off tis peeps!" ans CJ Fortune went "WHAT!" at teh perfect Logic. He runed off, droping a note.

To-Do List

Report Calexit 2 Dolan Tramp!

Get promoted 2 Team Great Admin!

Arest teh lawyers!

Edgeowrth seed tis, ans phoned Gumshoe, "Gumshoe, we haf juts fond tat CJ Fortune getted a pardon form Dolan Tramp! We ned 2 arest hem, sew we can show tat we are gong 2 rebellion aganst Dolan Tramp." ans phone sad, "Ok, pal, but won't he juts get another pardon." ans Edgeworth replayed, "Posably, butt if we get Calexit threw, ten Dolan Tramp won't haf any effect on us. We ned 2 delay CJ Fortune sew he doesn't get a promotion in Teem Grate, or he cod arest us."

Later, down teh road, tey meeted sum1, who was harassing otter people. Tey runed up, ans assed hem, "Wat in teh world are u up 2?" ans teh dude explaned, "Ah, customers. I am known ass End Yourself. I am sum1 who beliefs in teh warm embrace off death. If u wish 2 die, ten pleas dew sew. If u don't let me encourage u." ans Edgeworth insanely arested hem, "Threatening teh Chef Prosectur is a sirius crim!" but End Yourself smashed teh handcuffs! "I am wif Team Great, ans we can't be arested. Dolan Tramp says sew!" ans he runed away, laffing lick a madman, becos he was.

Ass tey went bak, Atena commeted, "I hop we don't we don't run in2 anymore Team Great dudes." ans thankfully, tey didn't.

Bak at teh Writ Anything Agrnty, tey mad plans 4 Calexit. Iris ideaed, "How abot we prepare a flag 4 Californa?" ans ever1 agreed tat it was an amazon idea. Athena cummed up wif an idea, butt it will be shown later, sew hold ur horses!

The necks day, it was tim 2 vote. The god guys went 2 a voting station, ans tey all voted "Yes!", obviously. Tey ten guided sum otter duds wif teh voting, sins tey weren't sure, butt tey where convicned 2 vote "Yes!".

But ten, sodenly, over 9000 "NO!" votes appeared at teh same tim! Tey tracked teh source, ans tey sodenly fond Jamsa! Tey sneeked up behind hem, ans seed hem enter a secret basemint in the road. Tey ten weighted 4 teh trafic 2 leaf, ans ten went in.

Insid, tey seed Jamsa up 2 no good. He was on Reddit, ans was posting a massage 2 MattPatt! It sad tat Jamsa had stealed a bunch off voter cards, ans used tem 2 vote "NO!" ans try 2 stop Calexit. Athena quiked used Wigdet, ans intrucepted teh signal, sew she cod send the info 2 Arnie. Tey ten escaped once Jamsa sended teh message, ans din't no tat it codn't rech MatPat, sins teh god guys where sew good at hiding.

 **(Bak at teh Wright Anything Agents)**

Athena ans Iris where getting 2 work on teh flag, wen Franziska sodenly shooted, "Dolan Tramp in the corridors!" so Fennekin ideaed, "Quik, get in2 the outfits behind the curtain!" ans tey did. Tey where Hobo!Nick styled costumes. Maya smiled, "Clever idea, Nick. Now he'll nether recognise us."

Juts ten, Dolan Tramp entered. "I fond u!... WAIT, WHO ARE YOU!?" ans Phenicks explaned, "We're the dudes who decided 2 mov in hear atfer teh arest. I am Naruhodou Ryuuichi, but u can cal me Naruhobo.(GEDDIT!) I am hear with my girlfrend, Karuma Mei, ass well as my dotter, Naruhodou Minuki. I oslo haf my frend, Ayasato Mayoi, and her cosine, Houzuki Akane. Lastly, we haf my student Kidzuki Kokone, ans her kohai, Iris." upon witch Doaln Teamp went, "Weight, Iris!?" butt Franziska smarted "If ur locking 4 sum1 named Iris, it's juts a coincidene." ans Dolan Tramp stormed owt, ans he racisted "Stupid Japanish immgrants. I wil bild a wal ans get tem owt, making..." but he was 2 far away 2 hear. Ema cometed, "Tat was quit smart. He cod nether had realised it was us wen we used are Japanish names. and everyone lolled rely hard at Dolan Tramp's stupidity.

The necks day, it was tim 2 count, sew tey went their. Sodenly thou, al teh Teem Great members appered. Greatfan yelled, "4 TEH LUV OF GAWD, I WILL DESTORY U HEATRANS!" ten CJ Fortune declared, "Thans 2 Dolan Tramp escaped me form prison, I can finaly get my revenge!" folowed by Jamsa declared, "Master MatPat mite knot be hear, butt I wil fit on his behalf!" ans ten End Yourself sad, "K'hill Ur'self!" ans ten the Elite 4 theme form Sun and Moon begined playing, unles u don't want spoiled on tem, in witch case, it was teh Team Magma music form ORAS sins tey aren't ORAS spoilers.

Jamsa runed forward, ans did a I'd Lick Sum Pound Cake Kik butt bakwards, sew Atena duked him, ans sjhe ten swep kiked Greatfan, sins he was her nemesis. Edgeworth ten pinched Jamsa owt of his spining, ans he becomed dizzyer ten a Spinda tat was confused will runing on a record tat was spining bakwards.

CJ Fortune grabed a gun, ans tred 2 shoot Photix, "Tat was 4 hiring Layton 2 proscute me!" butt Iris grabed the gun, ans throwed it at End Yourself, ans teh gun power mad it explode. End Yourself exscreemed "LOCKS LICK TEEM GRATE IS BLASTING OFF AGAN!" ans he flyed away b4 disappearing as a star.

Greatfan sodenly grabed Iris, ans atempted 2 choke her, butt ten Ema literary kicked his ass, sew he droped her. He ten screemed, "You hert my behind, u lesbean pies of junk!" ans tred 2 grab her, butt she used science 2 reverse it, sew he grabed himself, ans ten he blowed up becos tat mad no sense. Greatfan flyed away screeming "LOCKS LICK TEAM CHRISIN IS BLASTING OF AGAN!" b4 disapearing ass a star.

CJ Fortune ans Jamsa runed in2 position, ans sodenly posed, ans teh words 'Elite 4' appeared, butt ten becos it was only tem, it truned in2 'Elite 2'. Will tey posed, Maya ans Edgeowrth uppercuted tem, sew tey went flying away sew fats, tey codn't even say anything b4 dispared as a star.

Sew ten the god guys left atfer wining, ans arived at Arnie's Ofice. Arnie waked owt, ans sad, "Ur a bit l8, I hope nothing bad hapened." ans Maya expalned, "Teem Great showed up and bloked the way, butt we beet tem up, ans tey won't be back in tim 2 disrupt Calexit." ans Arnie noded, ten tey went in.

 **(2 hours later)**

Ever1 in Calforna had gathered owtside the ofice, and where rely exited 2 see the results off the vote. Phoenix cummed owt in a full black soot, along wif Franziska. Franzika introduced, "Thank u 4 cumming, population off Californa. 2day is a very impotent day, ass we detremine the faith off are state. Ten Ema declared, "Hear 2 show teh results, it is President Arnold Swartznagir!" ans ever1 cheered, sins tey sad President, witch meaned tat Calexit was choosed! Ten teh knew Calforna flag went up. It showed a phenix and a dragon spining arond an attorney's badge, 2 represent the amazon justice in Calforna gived by Pheonix Write, ans teh dragon represented his Japanish name.

Arnie arived at the podum, "Wif a majority vote off 88% leave, ans 22% stay, the people off California haf speaked, ans tey want owt off America. Now, on2 the necks task, defeeting Dolan Tramp!" ans ever1 cheered agan, sins tey where exitted 2 beet Dolan Tramp and save America.

A/N: Thanks 4 reding agan. I hop tis chapre was rely exciting, ans I hope tat it was fun 2 reed. I can't weight 2 writ the trial in chaptre 4. Tis stroy is gong 2 be evan moar epic. I wil probably delay, sins I fixed my copy off Sun by reinstaling. Speeking of tat, Turnabot Sun and Moon takes palace at the same tim ass tis chapter, sew Apolo mite apear later in tis story, butt I'm knot compliantly curtain abot tat yet.


	3. A Great Turnabout: Part 1

**Chapter 3: A Great Turnabout: Part 1**

A/N: Welcum bak al u wonderful readers. Except 4 u, IAmAWrighter, becos ur in tis story now. I haf a picture on my Twitter showing tat guy's appearance in the stroy. The Twitter is skiword, BTW, sew take a lock it at. Although I wil show the pic on the Arcive Off Our Own upload, sins you can pictures their. It wil appear at the relevant moment if ur reading on their. Ether weigh, let's continue he story.

Dolan Tramp was in the White House, excet it was now the Blue House.(A/N: Tat's a refrence 2 my Kid Icarus fanfic) He was drinking a botle off bear, ans ten coffed becos off the fur(LOL! BEt u thout I mispeled beer, butt I din't!). Sodenly, Arnie appered on his TV. Arnie lolled, "Oi, Dolan Tramp, try and arest Photix now." ans Dolan Tramp angryed, "WTF is ur bullsh-t abot!?" ans Arnie smarted, "U can't build ur wall. Calforna has mad it sew u can't build hear, ans we are at the edge of America, sew u ned are land if u want 2 bolck Mexico." and ten Dolan Tramp angryed, "Is tat sew! I wil cum 2 Claforna, ans billed the wal bi my own hand!" ans Arnie lolled, "Juts try it!"

(30 minutes later)

Dolan Tramp walked in2 Clafornia, ans ten Iris shooted, "NOW!" ans ten the cops jumped him. He screemed, "WTF are u dong 2 ur dictator!?" butt ten sodenly, the cops flyed away becos off a bomb. Ten the bomber waked in, it was...

IAMAWRIGHTER! He eviled, "Pity I had 2 waste the bomb on the cops. If I had my weigh, I wood have used it on Barrylawn and Detsniy Off Skiword, ten tey woodn't be able 2 stop me form playjerizing there stroys." ans Dolan Tramp went, "No tim 4 tat. Get 2 the f-cking wall!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Iris runned 2 tem, "Sew, u thin u can determine how a different country works?" ans tey went "WHAT!?" sins tey din't no abot Calexit. Iris explaned, "Japanifornia becummed it's own country. We're knot in America. As far as were conserned, Dolan Tramp is juts another person, sew we can arest u." ans he ten angryed, "NO! U WILL NETHER TAKE US ALIVE!"

BATTLE!

Champion Iris Vs. Team Great President Dolan Tramp and Team Great Admin IAmAWrighter!

Iris getted in2 position, ans throwed a Hadouken at tem. Tey jumped away, ans ten Axew jumped owt ans used Dragon Sneze on tem. It rely hert tem, ans tey spined arond lick tey juts watched Electic Worrier Porygon. Ten Gumshoe appeared and taked tem 2 cort. Iris cometed, "Thanks Gummy. Ur a rely epic detective." ans he replayed, "Off corse, tat is y I am now the Chef off The Japanifornia Police." ans ten the green text appeared, saying 'December 17th, Distracted Cort, 10:30 AM, Coutroom No. 1'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Dolan Tramp and IAmAWrighter." and ten Photix, Atena, Iris, Franziska, Maya, Trucy, Ema, Iris, Paul, and Edgeworth sad, "The prosecution is ready ur honour." ans ten CJ Fortune, Jamsa, End Yourself, Greatfan, Gaspen and MatPat al sad, "The defence is redy ur honour."

Edgeworth begined the opening statement, "Ass we no, Dolan Tramp becummed President off America. He imeditaly abused his power, sew Calforna is now a country, sew we can arest hem." and ten Paul added, "If we win, ten their wil be a re-election betwen Hillary and me. I bayleaf tat I can win wen Dolan Tramp is owt." ans Dolan Tramp was lick, "Wat macks u thin u haf a chance?" ans Paul smirked, "I haf sum ideas." folowed by Photix sayin "Are 1t witnes is Simon Blackquil"

Blackquil ruined in ans angryed, "Tat IAmAWrighter dude neds 2 be stoped, ass he RUINED MY PANTO!"

Judge banged the hamer, "Pleas giv ur name ans profesion 1st." ans Blackquil sad, "Oh sorry. I am Simon Blackquil, a prosectuor in tis aria."

 **Witnes Testimony**

 **-IAmAWrighter's ruining-**

"Ok, sew I was making a panto, sins I'm British, and it's Christmas. It was gong 2 be lick Peter Pan, except it's in Japan. Captain Hook wood haf ben a shogun instead off a pirate. I was rehearsing the bit where Captain Hook fals off the ship, witch is a tower now. Ether weigh, tat IAmAWrighter had sneaked in. He sad he was a special afects dude, ans had set the scene up. Wen I faled, the moat had A REAL CROCODILE IN IT! The moat was part off special efects, sew he obviously put it their 2 try and kill me!"

 **OBJECTION!**

IAmAWrighter shooted, "I did try 2 kill u! I herd Detsniy Off Skiword was schedled 2 b Shogun Hook, sew I put the crocodile their sew it wood kill hem!" and CJ Fortune facepalmed, "Tat's the same stupid sh-t I did. Don't folow al ur impluses, u f-cking retard." and MatPat cometed, "Even I codn't make a bullsh-t theory 2 stop ur guilty now."

Paul cometed, "Wel, tat was quik." ass Judge banged the hamer. "Wif tat confession and defence resting, I find IAmAWrighter ans Dolan..."

 **HOLD IT!**

End Yourself screemed, "U can't end it now! We have bearly started!" ans Judge sad, "If u want 2 continue, prove ur fate in ur client." ans tey went, "Um..." and ten Paul had an idea. He smarted, "If u rely belif tat u can win tis case, ten surely the Defence Cupability Act won't scare u." and tey want "WHAT! WHAT?(in the butt)" ans flyed bak lick wen Blackquil goes electric. Jamsa ten cometed, "Wel, I wood b fine wif continuing..." ans Judge went, "Ok, let us continue." and ten Jamsa went "Wait, I meant..." but Judge cut-off, "2 l8, m8!" and put the Defence Capablity Act in place.

Blackquil decided, "Sins those lawyers our obviously in denial, I shod wrok 2 sotp tem." ans he jumped 2 the prossecutor desk and joined tem.

Phoenix cut in, "Wif Blackquil no linger witnessing, I shell call the necks witness."

 **OBJECTION!**

CJ Fortune shooted, "U can't! We haven't getted redy!" ans Maya lolled, "U cum 2 a trial and don't evan prepare? Wow, ur a bunch off dumbasses. No wander Dahlia beeted u." ans MatPAt screemed, "NO! We ment wif the Defence Caulpiabilty Act! We ned 2 prepare 4 tat." and Judge banged the hamer, "I wil giv a recess. Butt in exchange, the necks witnes wil be owt wen u return, wif no annoucning." and the recess beginned wif the green text, December 17th, Distracted Cort, 11:30 AM, Prosecutor Loby No. 1'

The prosecutor teem entered, and begined wandering. Photix assed, "U thin we can rely stop Dolan Tramp?" ans ten he sodnely runed in wif IAmAWrighter! Tey shooted, "Tat fanart showed us preparing 4 a batle. We want a proper batle!" and Edgeowrth cometed, "Obviously a ploy 2 escape." butt ten Iris waked up, "Don't worry, I can take tem owt." and teh music form tat crepy batle in Sun and Moon played.

BATTLE!

Champion Iris Vs. Team Great President Dolan Tramp and Team Great Admin IAmAWrighter!

Sew ten tey throwed their balls. Dolan Tramp had a Gumshoos, will IAmAWrighter used a Delphoix witch was oslo a Shadow Pokemon becos he din't lick it wen she had feelings tat opposed him. Iris used her Archeops and Hydreigon. Hydreigon used Focus Blast ans beeted teh Gumshoos insanely. Dolan Tramp picniced, sins tat was his only Pokemon, but IAmAWrighter did a sh-t-eating grin, sins he thinked he cod beet the strongest Champion ever. Ether way, Archeops used Stone Edge, ans heavy dmaaged the Delfox. The Delfix ten used Shadow Rish, and it did damage Hydreigon, but she was wel trained, and survived. Ten the Shadow Rash recoil defeeted the Delphax.

IAmAWrighter ten sended owt bof his otter 2 Pokemon, witch where a Shadow Charizard, ans Shadow Houndoom. Ten he Mega Evolved the Charizard in2 Shadow Mega Charizard X. Ten he sodnely mad the Houndoom use a Z-Move. It was the Fairy 1 sins he was cheating. It did kock owt Hydreigon, butt ten Archeops used his Dargon Claw, ans smashed the Charizard in2 wall. Iris ten sended owt her Lapras.

Lapras quikly used Hydro Pimp, and send Houndoom flying in2 wall, ans ten Archeops used his Stone Edge will Houndoom was stuned, and winned. The Charizard sodnely flyed back, ans tried 2 burn Lapras, butt her Water-type protected her.

Necks, Lapras used Blizard 2 giv Charizard damage, ans ten b4 he cod respind, Archeops used Dragon Claw, and did the last damage needed. Sins IAmAWrighter had nothing left, tat meaned Iris winned.

The 2 off tem angryed, "WAT!? U scummy lesbean don't want 2 Make America Greet Agan!?" and Iris smarted, "I Think America was juts fine wifowt u. Besids, u losed, now get bak in2 cort! and the bailifs pulled tem back in. Trucy ponted owt, "Tat took the hole recess. Let's get back in!" sew they did...

 **2 BE CONTINED!**

A/N: Thanks 4 reding guys. I decided 2 add the panto bit sew tis cod be a Xmas special. I relaised I codn't finish the trial b4 Xmas hapened thou, sew I decided 2 stop atfer the recess. The battle was added 2 make the story longer, sew it wood be evan better. Much beter ten tat knew thing by IAmAWrighter, who thins I'm American 4 sum resin, LOL! Ether weight, teh second prat will be evan butter, and it wil haf an unexpected twist. I bet u can't weight.


End file.
